


the heat and the shouting

by homosandhomies



Series: miracle [2]
Category: Matilda (1996), Matilda - Roald Dahl, Matilda the Musical - Minchin/Kelly
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Hurt No Comfort, Israeli character(s), Original Character(s), Stuttering, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Xenophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosandhomies/pseuds/homosandhomies
Summary: tal had always been a quiet kid.
Series: miracle [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575823
Kudos: 4





	the heat and the shouting

**Author's Note:**

> title is from "quiet" from matilda.
> 
> tal garaz is an original character. He's kind of a self-insert of one of my friends, but with artistic liberties.

Tal had always been very quiet, for different reasons.

One, talking was always so much harder for him than others. Whenever he tried to form words, he couldn’t help but trip over all of his words, like an invisible barrier preventing him from speaking (swearing made talking easier, though).

Two, despite being in the UK for six years now (now eleven years old), his thick Israeli accent didn’t do a good job of hiding how different he was compared to his peers.

“What is going on in your head that is more important than your headmistress, Talia Garaz!?”

Out of his own head, he was suddenly grounded again (well, grounded for Tal), and he was face-to-face with the bitch herself.

“M-m-m-my…” he tried to say.

“M-m-m-m-m?” she mimicked. “Speak up!”

“M-m-my n-n-name is Tal!” he yelled. “N-n-not T-T-Talia!”

Everyone on the playground stared at him. Not a good idea on his behalf.

There was only silence around him. Quiet, yet deafening.

“Did you just talk back to me?” the Trunchbull whispered, getting closer to Tal’s face.

Fear covered his face. Absolute terror. A single bead of sweat wouldn’t dare to drip down his forehead. Their noses were touching now. Tal couldn’t move, not even to look at all of the staring faces around him.

“N-n-n-no, Miss T-T-Trunch - “

“NO. TALKING. BACK!” She slapped him sharply. He let out the tiniest gasp, forcing his tears to stay inside his eyes. “This is the last time I let slimy little foreigners like you into my school,” she sneered. “You’re coming to the chokey!” Quickly, she grabbed him by the arm, dragging him back into the cold, gray building. He managed to turn around to see his friends staring, some in fear, some in sympathy.

He didn’t plan on talking much after this event.


End file.
